User talk:Ravenaru
Welcome to Ravenaru's talkpage Please be polite and punctual Don't use abusive, cursing or bad words Remember to put your signature and a time stamp using four tidles for better identification 'I'll probably reply to your messages during a time span of 30 mins to 1 hour~! ' ' ' Hello Hi! It's good that another wiki has become a part of our Wiki Community. I would like to join. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:34, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm confused Sorry, to distur you, but from where should we get he profile pics for our characters? I mean can the source be anything? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:40, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Well, thanks! Actually, I was in a hurry so I forgot to sign off; I apoplogize for the inconvenience. By the way, where did you get the pics you are posting? They are undoubtedly AWESOME! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Hope you don't mind~ Heya Raven~sama~^^ I had nothing to do much, soooo, I drawn you OC, Victoria~^^ Hope you don't mind~ Hope u like it too~^^ 04:29 pm 4/12/2013 (UTC) I'm sorry! Hello, Raven-sama! I'm sorry to say this, but I 'm not allowed to get my real name online. May I get another " actual" name? Ah, and I'll try my best to get my pages edited as quickly as possible! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure~ Of course, you can~!^^ And, you can ask me more drawings requests, if you'd like~ 05:37 pm 4/12/2013 (UTC) Help please! Hey, Raven~sama! I don't get how to add profile images to templates. I've tried to do this using all techniques, but no use! Can you please explain it to me, or add those pics to my articles, please? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 12:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Rp Hi Raven~^^ Is it okay w/ u to continue the role playing on chat? 09:26 pm 4/12/2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, Raven-kun! Thanks for the edit! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 15:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic Yo Raven~^^ I was thinking of making my first rp with u and anime a fanfic on the IEFanon-wikia~ What d'ya think? 12:00 am 4/14/2013 (UTC) Yay~ Thnx~^^ 08:07 pm 4/14/2013 (UTC) Can I? Hi Raven~^^ Can I add Victoria as a midfielder to a team I'm making? 06:39 pm 4/18/2013 (UTC) Hi! Hey, Raven~sama! How are you? So, when are we going to rp again? And thanks for all your edits! :) ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:31, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Is everything okay? Ah, and one more thing- is everting alright, as there was an earthquake in U.A.E too? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! I'm really sorry, Raven~sama! You are right; I'll be more careful next time. Actually, I thought that I would first add all the categories and then create their pages, as I can't create all of the pages and categories together, but I guess I was wrong. I apologize for the inconvenience once more. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:43, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Raven I Like ur Wiki SO i Joined It And Check out my Team Black Thunder (Team) And its a Pleasure to be on the WIki 21:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I'm sorry. I was adding those pictures because I thought that they would have a higher resolution. Well, from now onwards, I'll try to post only those pictures which were made by me. Just one thing- if we don't get how to draw a picture well, can we take it from google? Moreover, I'll have to delete those original pokemons' pics too? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 07:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay! Thanks, Victoria-kun! I'll start working on them as soon as I delete Ash's original pics! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:19, April 27, 2013 (UTC) A question Hello there, Raven~sama. I've got a question; where can we find the gallery box template? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:20, April 28, 2013 (UTC) About The Unknowns' songs Hello, Raven~sama. I hope you're doing well. I have got a question; can I transate an Urdu song into an English one? It's lyrics really touch your heart, while dedicating this to a good friend. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello there, Raven~Sama. I hope you are doing well. Reshi-kun is going to be inactive for a week, so lets say her a BIG bye. I hope that we all can rp soon. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:00, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. And it's alright, Raven~sama. I know it's very hard to have a surgery. About 4 years back, I developed a really small hole in my eardrum. Although I recovered fully, I still remember the pain and situation. It's really very hard to go under a medical procedure. Last year, I nearly broke my ankle, by felling down from some stairs in my school. You are really, really brave. Get well soon! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi! I hope you're getting better! My prayers are with you! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:28, May 5, 2013 (UTC)' Hello. I hope you're doing well. I have noticed that no one is joining our wiki, and people are slowly becoming inactive. Do you have any solution for this? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright! I'm gonna do the same thing! ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:09, May 28, 2013 (UTC) (talk) 09:22, July 12, 2013 (UTC)]]